A New Beggining
by FoolsForeverAnime
Summary: ikuto and amu finally get together. find ikuto and amu on there adventures and their romance. see how amu falls in love with ikuto. ikuto has something he has to do before amu and him be with each other forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys this is my first story I hope u guys like it, plz tell me if there's anything u think is wrong with it like spelling grammar and stuff like that. Plz tell me if u guys have any ideas for when I have writers block :]. Thankyou and enjoy. P.s please write a lot of reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

"ikuto… ikuto… ikuto! Where are you?" utau yelled as she looked for ikuto on the roof of the building. "finally. I was looking everywhere for you. Dad wants to see you." I opened my eyes. I got up and picked my violin and the "key"up. "ikuto?" utau said while I walked past her. I kept walking. "ikuto… what's wrong? Were you thinking about that pink haired girl again?" I thought for a moment. Her pink hair flowing in the wind, her expression she gives me when I tease her. I kept on walking not saying a word about her. "what does dad want?" utau walks toward me. "he wants to see you, he said it was important. He didn't tell me what it was. Just go and see him… please." I walked down the stairs. Finally I arrived at my dad's office. "hello son, I have something I must do in Paris. I was wondering if you could watch your sister and this place while im gone?" "why don't you get tadases dad to do it or one of the employees. "ikuto, one day you will inherit this business. You need to know how this place works." I walked out and thought, hes not acting like himself… what's going on?

"Good job. Now once you have landed in paris you will never come back or contact anyone." Someone said with an evil voice. "yes, just don't hurt my children please." " I will keep my promise. As long as you keep yours." He left the offce. "im so sorry ikuto…utau…" his dad said with wet tears running down his face. Meanwhile amu is getting ready for her date with tadase. "hey ran can you get that red ribbon for me please?" "sure!" ran flys to her jewelry box grabs the ribbon and gives it to amu. "here!" "thank you. Miki can you sketch up a cute outfit for me to wear tonight. Can you match it to my lucky red ribbon?" "yep!" miki starts drawing. "okay its done." Miki told amu. Amu looks over. "thank you miki its great!" once she was done putting the outfit on, she looked at the time. "oh no im going to be late! Ran, miki , su lets go." They all said, "okay." They walk out the door. "amu, have a great time. Don't forget your manners and look both ways while crossing the street." Said amus mom. "okay mom. Ill be home around 9pm." She runs out the door.

"Hey tadase you're going to be late hurry up! As the king you have to be there on time." Said kiseki. "I know…I know. Im going." He walked out the door. Finally he got to the point where hes meeting amu. He waited. He kept looking at the time. It was getting late. I wonder where she is tadase thought. "where is that peasant she shouldn't make us wait." "kiseki! She probably just got caught up on something. She'll be here." Said tadase. I hope. He thought. Ran suddenly stopped and said, "amu I can feel a bad egg!" everyone else stopped. "yes I can feel it too" said miki and su. Amu looked back, "okay…where is it ran?" "over there across the street." Amu started walking but the road was busy, she couldn't get across. Finally she was in the middle of the road when suddenly a car almost hits her! "amu! Watch out!" miki ran and su flew after her but there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. She closed her eyes, standing in the middle of the road… scared. Then suddenly she thought of a certain someone…. Ikuto! Amu whispered, "ikuto!"

**Sorry but im going to have to stop here. :] I hope all of you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"ikuto!" amu whispered louder. When she opened her eyes she was above the ground. She looked up. It was ikuto? She thought, what's he doing here? Oh yeah that's right I almost got hit by that car and he rescued me. "hey you okay?" Ikuto asked lightly. "y-yeah." Amu stuttered. Ikuto landed under a bridge and let amu down. "What were you doing crossing a busy street?" amu hesitated, "I was going to purify that bad egg…" "Whatever, what are you doing wandering around so late? Isn't it time for little kids to be in bed?" Ikuto teased. "I was supposed to meet tadase tonight!" amu said angrily. "oh so you and the little prince eh?" amu blushed, "n-no." "Okay. So where were you supposed to meet him?" she had a confused look on her face. "Where are we?" Ikuto sighed. "okay. I'll take you to him, Yoru find tadase." "okay ~dan nya~." Yoru called his felines. "okay listen up we need to find tadase and kiseki…. Okay ready go!" a few minutes later yoru found where tadase and kiseki were. Tadase got up and said, "tsukiyomi ikuto…" "oh look it's the little prince." "get away from amu." "its okay I was just leaving. I just came here to drop her off." I left.

Amu walks toward tadase. " I'm sorry I'm late." "it's okay. Let's go." Kiseki yells, "it is certainly not ok you made us wait you peasant!" everyone stops and laughs. "kiseki!" ran, miki and su starts telling him. "were so very sorry we made you wait for us." Finally they went to a carnival and rode rides. It was fun. It was getting late. They all said their goodbyes. Amu, ran, su and miki went home. After amu had taken a shower and got herself cleaned up I was looking up at her window. I looked down, opened my hand and stared at the dumpty key. I put my hand in my pocket, looked up and walked away without saying a word. "amu there's someone outside." Said ran. Amu looked outside but no one was there. "It must have been a cat or something." She got her pjs on and went to bed. Meanwhile I was wandering around the city for a while. Finally I got home. But no one was home. I went upstairs on the roof and thought about the company, my dad, utau, tadase and…amu. I looked at the dumpty key. "What will happen once we unlock the dumpty lock with the key?" I whispered. I went to sleep.

The next day I went to see my dad again. When I got to his office utau was already there. A strange guy started talking in my dad's chair. "Hello ikuto, come to join us now have you?" he turned around. "I'm so very sorry to tell you this but… your father has abandoned the company and you, his children." Utau and I stood there surprised. Utau asked suddenly, "what? What do you mean he left?" I stood there silently. After a while I left the room. I had hurried back home, got my violin and the dumpty key and took off to amus house. Once I got there I jumped up on amus balcony and knocked on her door. Amu answered, "ikuto? What are you doing here?" "I came to say goodbye." "What? What do you mean goodbye? Amu asked. "I am going to Paris to find my father. I won't be here to protect you so try to stay out of trouble and be a good little girl okay?" "I'm not a little girl!" amu yelled. I smiled and got closer. "how about this? I leave you with something to remember me by while I'm away." I got closer. "wha? What are you doing?" amu backs away but runs into the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"ikuto what are you doing?" amu said while she backed up against the door. I got closer. She closed her eyes. I spoke into her ear and whispered, "wait for me." Amu opened her eyes and stared at me and said, "if that's all then… let me give you something to remember me by." I was surprised. She got closer and kissed me. I could feel her soft, small lips on mine. Everything was quiet. I could hear heart beating like a drum. Bum dum…bum dum… bum dum. I kissed her back. I heard a little pop noise and suddenly amu backed away blushing. Her face was red as a tomato. I looked back and saw her yelling at ran, her non-shy shugo chara. I relized ran had transformed without amu knowing at the time. "ran i cant believe you did that! Ran argued, "im sorry amu, I had too. You wouldn't have done it if I didn't. hes leaving. He should deserve something in return from saving you all of the time." Amu yelled, "…I don't care hes a mischievous cat. Besides you just ruined my first kiss with him!" I smirked. "come on amu, I would have kissed you before but I couldn't help see that face of a frightened little girl." I jumped up on the balcony's rail. I looked back and said, "grow up while im gone okay?" I left.

After I had left amus house I went to tadases. "ikuto… what are you doing here?" he said with a growl. "don't worry im not here to fight you little prince…" tadase had a mean look on his face. "… I just came here to tell you something…" I got closer. "take care of amu for me while im gone okay little prince. I think you can handle that for me right?" I turned around and started walking away. "where are you going? Tadase asked. I looked back and said, "to find my father." I walked away. After I left tadases house I went to the planetarium at school to see tsukasa. I got inside and sat down. Tsukasa asked, "what are you doing here ikuto?" "I came to see you." "is it about your father?" "yes. Im going to paris to find him." "what will you do once you find him?" I thought for a moment. "I will ask him why he abandoned us." "okay then, I will come with you." After we talked about my dad we left for paris. We took a plane. Once we got there we got into a hotel and went to sleep so we could have a freash start in the morning.

A few days ago ikuto and utaus father had left the company and everyone he loved behind. He had gone to Paris to perform music with his violin. But there was a more important reason why he left japan. He had performed in music joints but he never stayed in one place for very long because he knew his son ikuto would follow and look for him. Meanwhile ikuto and tsukasa are looking for his father, amu and tadase and everyone at school continues life without ikuto. Utau has gotten a singing career and is now dating kukai. Amu still hasn't told tadase about the kiss she "gave" ikuto before he left. Nagihiko is dating rima and yaya is teaching rikka and hikaru the ropes of being guardians. Kairi on the other hand is helping his sister with utaus future in the music business.

**Heyy guys sorry im going to have to stop here. I hope u guys have liked it so far. Remember leave a lot of good reviews! :P thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**"ikuto...ikuto" "I can hear a familiar voice saying my name... who is it? I wonder." "ikuto… you left me… you left without me. Why? Why did you leave me?" "who? Who is it? What do you mean I left you? What do you mean?" "ikuto… why didn't you take me with you?" "I can see someone in the distance." I look more closely. "I see a girl with pink hair…no…wait she changed into a woman. T-there's a man, he's comforting her. Is…is that amu? What is she doing with that strange guy. She was supposed to wait for me." "I waited. But I can't wait anymore. You're not coming back. "he" told me so." I can see she's getting up and leaving with him. I run after her but I won't move. She keeps getting further away. "No…I know who you are now! No!" I'm falling…slowly, watching her get farther and farther away from me. "No don't go...AMU!" **_"ikuto! Ikuto!" I can feel someone shaking my body and calling my name. "IKUTO WAKE UP!" I open my eyes and sat up. I could feel my body heat getting hotter. I can feel the wet sweat on my body. "ikuto here drink some water." Tsukasa said. I took a drink and layed back down. Tsukasa told me, "maybe its time to take a break from searching for your father and go back to japan… its already been 1 year since you've been there and have gone to school." I nodded and thought…a year already? I wonder what amus doing right now. I fell asleep.

Meanwhile amu is getting ready for school. "ran, miki, su it's time to go!" I thought, I wonder what ikutos doing right now. When is he coming back? Once I got to school I met up with kukai, tadase, rima, nagihiko, yaya, rikka and hikaru. Class started and eventually school ended. After school we all went to the guardian's place where we all hang out and do work. I didn't really pay any attention to what was going on because I was thinking of something else important… when is and where is ikuto. Suddenly I heard tadase say, "today were going to discuss the issue with tsukiyomi ikuto." Once I heard his name I listened to every word. "As you all know ikuto has been in Paris searching for his father. He has been gone a year. Since he left his sister, utau has gotten a singing career and is working with Easter, ikuto's dads business that is now being run by "the boss."

After the meeting was over tadase came up to me and asked, "Hey amu would you like to go to the movies with me and everybody?" I looked up and thought isn't today the day ikuto left? "im sorry I have stuff to do. Maybe some other time tadase, Sorry everyone." I ran home. Today was the day ikuto said goodbye to me… suddenly I remembered his lips on mine. I stopped running and thought for a moment. I continued and finally got home. I went upstairs and lied on my bed. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up. "hello?" there was only slience. "hello? Is anybody there?" a voice replied. "hey… did you grow up for me yet?" it was ikutos voice. I was ecstatic. I didn't know what to say. But I didn't have to say anything. Only he had to. "it's been a year since "that time." I knew exactly what he was talking about, the kiss. "I have something you can do for me…" I hesitated still in shock. "y-yes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I have something you can do for me." Ikuto said. I hesitated still in shock. "y-yes?" amu asked. "amu…look out your balcony." Ikuto replied. I knew right then and there… ikuto was outside. He had come back to japan. I figured that must mean he found his father and is returning for good. I hope that's was it but it wasn't. I went to the balcony and opened the door. I saw him there sitting on the railing of the balcony with his cell phone up to his ear. Once he saw me he hung up. I stood there… stunned. Finally I realized that I had hung up my cell phone and ran towards him, I almost knocked us both over the balcony. With my arms around his neck and my cell phone still in my hand I hugged him and he hugged me. It seemed we would never let go of each other. I didn't notice at first but he was trying to calm me down. I didn't know why but then I felt the wet, salty tears running rapidly down my face. "amu… calm down… im here now. Its okay. Calm down. Its okay. Im not going anywhere for a while." I listened to his sweet calming voice and thought what does he mean hes not going anywhere for "a while?"

Once he finally calmed me down we went inside and sat down. He told me that he hasn't found his father yet and that he would have to go back to paris. I thought, hes leaving me again? I don't want him to. Its already been a year. I cant wait forever. I wonder, why do I care so much about him? Then I thought about the dumpty lock and key. I forgot that he had the dumpty key. I wonder what that lock unlocks. Then I heard something. The next thing I knew ikuto and I were looking into each other's eyes. I saw that he was going to unlock the dumpty lock. He was almost there. I thought why us? Why him? Why are we destined for each other? Then my father came up the stairs and knocked on my door. Everything went back to the way it was. We didn't get to open it and see what this all means. I had to hurry if my dad knew he was up there he would kill me. "ikuto ummm hide in the closet." I asked freaking out. "no amu wait." He tried to tell me something but I couldn't listen. I was freaking out too much.

Ikuto replied steadily, "amu wait…" he grabbed me and I suddenly stopped freaking out. "its okay we don't have to hide anymore. Your parents know that im here." I looked into his purple, glistening eyes, I could feel the soft touch of his hands holding mine. I was calm. Not even relizing what I was saying i said, "okay, I understand." My dad knocked on my door again and asked, "amu? I brought you tea can I come in?" ikuto replied. "yes." After my dad had left we drank some refreshing jasmine tea. There was just silence in the air. Then I spoke. "ikuto… why did you come back all of a sudden?" I asked. He looked up. "because something reminded me of you. And besides…" I looked up and he got closer. "I had to come and see if you were growing up for me." My eyes widened as he kissed me on the cheek and rubbed his hand on my head. Ran, miki, su and yoru were watching when yoru suddenly flew to the door. "yoru whats wrong?" ikuto replied. "ikuto… we have a problem ~dan nahh~." Ikuto got up. "im sorry amu but I have to go." By the time I got up ikuto was already on the balcony getting ready to jump off. "ikuto wait!" he stopped and turned around. "will you come back?"

**Im sorry guys but im running out of ideas for the next chapter, help me out:] lol.**


End file.
